


ElevenDemogorgon

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Exactly what you'd think from the title, set after s1.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Demogorgon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	ElevenDemogorgon

When El woke up from killing the Demogorgon she instantly knew where she was, the upside-down. She was cold, and scared. She tried calling out to anyone, Mike, Hopper, Joyce, but no response. She tried to use her powers but couldn’t, maybe pushed them too far, she didn’t really feel that exhausted but she’d just try to walk around for now.   
El walked aimlessly for what seemed like hours, she had no way to know, even if she did she may not know even then. She was quickly getting cold and tired, but couldn’t find anywhere good to rest. The cold air was causing her nipples to harden on her small breasts, as she only had on a dress and no bra. El decided to just rest down at a tree for now. Once she sat down she curiously moved one of her hands to her breasts and groped it some, letting out a quiet moan at the feeling. She then removed her dress, putting her only in her panties, which were starting to get wet before she continued groping her breasts and flicking her nipples moaning louder and louder. What she didn’t know was that there was another Demogorgon, and her sounds were attracting it to her, it wouldn’t want to kill her though, something arguably worse.   
The Demogorgon quickly found her taking her by surprise grabbing her thighs with it’s claws before ripping her panties off exposing her wet, virgin pussy to the cold air. She screamed and struggled, trying to use her powers, but they still weren’t working. Her struggling caused the Demogorgons claws to dig their way into her thighs drawing some blood, the pain going mostly ignored by her, her fear causing El to focus on trying to get out of it’s tight grip. El looked down momentarily, and saw the Demogorgons huge foot long, three inch wide dick, she didn’t know much about biology but knew that whatever it was would hurt no matter what, the tip was slightly pointed and it had some ridges along it as well. At the same time she was strangely excited, she could smell it and it smelt heavenly, the musk was amazing to her and she wanted to just get more of it, her pussy quivering slightly at the thought of it fucking her.   
El was quickly thrown to the ground, once she regained her composure she crawled forward, wanting to smell more, her face rubbing against the tip of it. Unconsciously El opened her mouth slightly getting some of it’s precum into her small mouth, she found it to be quite sweet and loved how it tasted taking the shaft into her mouth as best she could. The Demogorgon let out a low sound at that as it’s claws moved to her shoulders and pulled her closer to it’s body, causing her to gag as all of it’s shaft was forced down her throat. El then started moving up and down the shaft, wanting to try and coax more of the sweet liquid out of it. That continued for a few minutes before she was thrown off of the dick causing her to cough and struggle to breath.  
El was layed down, her dripping wet pussy and small, pert breasts on display. The Demogorgon quickly jumped down on her, it’s dick roughly impaling itself into her pussy causing her to scream as she was fucked for the first time. The Demogorgon’s claws were clawing at her breasts causing them to start to bleed, her stomach slightly bulging from how big the Demogorgon was. El could barely think about what was happening, even compared to what Papa had done this was way worse, but it also felt somewhat good, the ridges hitting all the nerve endings throughout her. Her screams quickly turned to moans, her mind muddled from the sweet liquid she consumed earlier. The Demogorgons thrusts got quicker as El’s pussy tightened around it, not wanting it to leave, she quickly came, pussy tightening even more around it as she moaned loudly, eyes rolling into the back of her head, tongue lolling out of her mouth idly. The Demogorgon however, was still nowhere close to cumming, and continued thrusting in and out of her tight pussy. Some vines then snaked their way to her nipples and started sucking on them, as a thick one also entered her tight asshole causing her to scream in pain and pleasure at the unexpected intrusion. El didn’t last much longer before she came again, pussy and asshole tightening around their respective instructions. After a few more thrusts the Demogorgon planted itself deep inside of El’s pussy before cumming, dumping load after load of it’s cum into her, her stomach inflating with how much it had. Once the Demogorgon pulled out El whined at the loss of feeling full as cum leaked out of her abused pussy. The Demogorgon moved towards her head allowing her to idly suck out any remaining cum from it into her mouth before she passed out from everything that happened and tiredness, as it dragged her into a cave as a vine forced it’s way into her mouth and started secreting a special liquid.   
Once El woke up she noticed a vine was in her mouth, and that it was secreting a liquid that was heavenly, she was so caught up in how good it tasted she didn’t even notice her pregnant stomach, with Demogorgons growing inside her, and even if she did she wouldn’t care, unknown to El the liquid had a special property, not only did it allow her body to more easily incubate Demogorgons and produce milk for them, but also it made her more compliant to the wishes of the creatures in the Upside-Down. Her breasts had already swollen some, as they made milk for the coming Demogorgons, El idly played with them some, moaning a little before she once again went to sleep, not having much else to do. After a week of the same thing happening every day El gave birth to the Demogorgons. She almost immediately found their “father” and spread her legs, showing her pussy for it ready to be fucked and have more babies.


End file.
